Auto Defense Turret
The Auto Defense Turret is an automatic turret that opens fire on any enemy that comes within its range. The Space Pirates stationed on Tallon IV had their frigate outfitted with these turrets, and also used the turrets to guard their operations in the Magmoor Caverns' Monitor Station and the Glacier One base in Phendrana Drifts. The passcode for bypassing the turrets changed every lunar cycle; failure to produce the current code caused the turrets to activate. The ceiling-mounted turrets are simple in design, with a single barrel that fires two charged energy bursts at a time and a side-mounted flashing panel whose color indicates the turret’s status: Green if it is inactive, and flashing red when active. The turrets also have weak casings, which can easily be destroyed by a Missile, Super Missile or Charge Beam shot, or permanently frozen with the Ice Beam. Additionally, the Wave Beam's electrical properties can make the turrets malfunction, wildly pivoting and firing continuously until they explode. Perhaps recognizing these shortcomings, the Pirates used a more powerful model to guard the Phazon Mines, known as Mega Turrets. Rooms *Biohazard Containment *Cargo Freight Lift to Deck Gamma *Connection Elevator to Deck Beta *Deck Beta Security Hall *Deck Beta Transit Hall *Reactor Core Entrance *Main Ventilation Shaft Section B *Connection Elevator to Deck Alpha *Monitor Station *Specimen Storage *Observatory Access *Research Lab Hydra *Research Entrance *Research Lab Aether *Research Core Logbook entry Trivia *A scan in the Orpheon's Deck Beta Transit Hall, states that the Pirates change the Auto Defense Turret security codes every other lunar cycle and warns that using the older deactivation codes may result in said turret's activation. **Samus' Scan Visor seems to be able to bypass this problem, most likely by means of the Power Suit's auto-hacking capabilities. *Auto Defense Turrets become more durable after they are first encountered on the Orpheon; the frigate's Auto Defense Turrets can be destroyed by a single missile (and conveniently drop Missile Ammo) or a Charge Beam shot, while ones on Tallon IV require more missile shots to destroy, despite not being as powerful as Mega Turrets. *Notably, if Samus fires the Wave Beam at the Auto Defense Turret, the Turret is animated in a manner where it fires continuous shots while swiveling up and down. This may be a glitch in turrets due to the electric nature of the beam. A similar reaction occurs if Samus uses the Wave Beam against a Mega Turret. *If Samus stands in front of any kind of beam door, and a turret misses her and hits the door with a shot, it will ricochet, even keying the "Door cannot be opened with that weapon" message. Gallery File:Auto defense turret.png|An Auto Turret on alert. Deck Beta Security Hall Auto Turret Scan Images Dolphin HD.jpg|Scan UnusedAutoDefenseTurretScan.png|Unused scan images seen in concept art, showing activated and deactivated variants. Category:Turrets Category:Tallon IV Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Magmoor Caverns Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Glacier One Category:Phazon Mines Category:Phazon Mines Level One Category:Space Pirate technology